Bumblebee one-shot
by FandomBard12
Summary: This is a one-shot relating to Bumblebee, this was a request by someone. This does not correlate with anything at all.


This takes place in an alt universe and nothing will correlate. This is a one shot that will not even lead anywhere, this is just a one shot. I repeat, this is a one shot. Prepare for shipping.

Last time on The RPG Hunter

Heavy things had happened to everyone and some people had confessed on how they feel, but what if things were different? What will happen in this one shot? Find out now!

* * *

Aaron and Blake stood across from each other, ready to battle to see who's right. That's when fate intervened, Yang had ran in between then two. Aaron stood their, looking at her.

"Yang, she needs to see the light." Aaron said

"We shouldn't, it's not a good idea for you to fight her." Yang replied

Aaron looked at her blankly, he looked over at Blake. Her eyes are almost shut, she's about to pass out from not only exhaustion but also starvation and some other unhealthy things.

"Yang, it wouldn't really be a fight. She's honestly near asleep, she could pass out here and now just from the lack of sleep. I don't this would even be a fair fight, plus i can handle it." Aaron explained

"I said, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to fight her. That's why i am, so just watch." Yang said

Aaron shrugged, he stood their after putting his weapon away. Yang then stood across from a now semi awake Blake, Yang looked at her with concern.

"Get some rest Blake, please." Yang asked concerned

"No, i need to stop the White Fang." Blake said

They then began to fight, Yang just dodging her attacks. Later Yang stopped dodging and stood their, Blake just kept hitting her weakly. Aaron looked at the fight with pity, he slowly shook his head.

"This is just sad to see, i really don't think this's an actual fight. It's more like a tired temper tantrum, i'm going to intervene." Aaron said

Aaron then walked over to a still tired Blake, Aaron just stuck out his palm and sighed.

"Sleep." Aaron said wearily

Blake suddenly fell asleep, Aaron looked at her with wide eyes.

"It didn't even hit her, she just passed out." Aaron said surprised

"Yeah, she really should relaxed and slept." Yang said not even slightly surprised

Aaron then looked at her, she seemed to be filled with some regret of fighting her.

"I think you should just take her inside, i'm gonna go get some stuff ready for the dance." Aaron explained

"Yep." Yang said while picking Blake up

"See ya later." Aaron said

Aaron then walked away from the scene, he noticed Emerald was nearby. Aaron looked at her, he slightly glared at her.

"So, you saw what happened?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Emerald said

"And you know that i tricked you earlier with that fake set of moves?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Emerald said

They stood across each other in silence, Aaron's glared then hardened.

"You want to fight me for all the times your plans have been stopped?" Aaron asked

"That will be later." Emerald said

Emerald then left, Aaron continued walking to his destination. He was gonna get things ready for the dance, and prevent Cinder from trying anything.

After a series of events have occurred

Aaron was bloody and bruised in front of Emerald, how was he nearly dead you wonder? She gained a power boost, and now Aaron was not gonna have an easy time defeating her. Aaron sat their, his blood slowly going down his forehead.

"What are you waiting for?" Aaron asked with a wince of pain

"That look of defeat, that's what i'm waiting for." Emerald said

Aaron sat their, Ruby was too far away. Yang and Blake were recovering after that attack by Adam and Aaron defeating Adam before he could chop off Yang's arm, he had no hope of winning. Aaron sat their on defeat, he closed his eyes and waited for his death. That's when he heard the cry of a Chocobo, Aaron looked up to see Yang and Blake riding a Chocobo which currently was kicking Emerald in the face. Aaron grinned at what just happened, Aaron got up with his arm around his injured one.

"You guys made it in time." Aaron said

"Thanks to Bui!" Yang said

"Yes, he's a good companion to have." Blake said

That's when Aaron saw Emerald get up, Yang and Blake just beat her up after her attempt to get up. Aaron looked at them with pride, he gave a weak thumbs up.

"That's why i like you guys." Aaron said

"Yes, and we're dating also." Yang said

Yang and Blake then held hands, Aaron then shrugged.

"Well considering that you guys have actually been doing a lot more with each other, this is not surprising to me." Aaron said

Aaron then used Cura on his wounds and looked at the Beacon tower, he looked at the new couple.

"You guys want to help me fight Cinder?" Aaron asked

"HELL YEAH!" Yang said

"Of course." Blake said

They then got up on Bui and went up to Beacon tower, they went in and intervened in Pyrrha being killed. Aaron healed Pyrrha and teleported her to safety, He then stood with Yang and Blake.

"Cinder, prepare to die!" Aaron yelled

They all then went in for an attack, the battle was long and hard but they had won. Cinder was defeated, and the world was saved. Thanks to Bumblebee!

* * *

This was that one shot that was requested, i put some effort into this one. Don't worry, this doesn't spoil anything. Heck it doesn't even correlate with some of the events in the actual story, it was just a thing happened in a universe similar to the actual story. So you don't have to worry about the actual events in the story, this is non canon.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
